


Smarty's Stupid Adorable Smile

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, GaLty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stupid GaLty AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarty's Stupid Adorable Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend Katie, who came up with the actual plot points. I just wrote them down.

GaLm sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he reluctantly followed his friends Ze and Chilled into the dimly lit bar.

"Do I really have to be here?" he asked, looking around the packed place. "It smells like sweat and beer here, and I would really rather be at home playing video games or something."

Ze rolled his eyes and grabbed GaLm by the arm. "Come on, man. It'll be fun," he promised.

"And besides," Chilled added, grabbing his other arm. "All you ever do is play video games. You need to get your dick wet." GaLm snorted.

"My dick is wet enough, thanks."

Suddenly, Ze gasped and let go of his bruising grip on GaLm's arm. "Hey, what's up man?" He shouted, disappearing into the crowd. Chilled frowned and let go of GaLm.

"Go to the bar, I'll be right back," he told him, following after Ze with a worried look on his face. GaLm sighed. Whatever, it looked like he was stuck with them for tonight. He winced and rubbed his arm. Ze was so unnecessarily rough sometimes, jeez.

He made his way to the bar and snagged a seat on the far end, away from most of the loud people. He ordered a water, slowly sipping it as he looked around. There were groups of people chatting loudly, mostly people that were completely trashed. GaLm jumped at the feeling of a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a friendly looking guy with blue tinted glasses looking down at him, Ze and Chilled appearing over his shoulders soon after.

"Um, hi?" GaLm said, turning to face them.

"Hey, I'm Tom," the guy with blue glasses said. "Ze and I were pretty good friends once."

"Oh, cool," GaLm said, relaxing a bit.

"I'm gonna just hang here until my friend Smarty comes, okay?" Tom asked. GaLm nodded, and saw Chilled throw up an overexaggerated thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. He groaned internally.

 

Half an hour later, Tom and GaLm were still chatting by the bar when GaLm saw Chilled and Ze pause their making out for a second to direct a cute guy with black hair in his direction. GaLm pointed him out to Tom, whose eyes lit up.

"Hey, Smarty!" he exclaimed, hugging him. "You made it, man!"

Smarty nodded and smiled, and GaLm was immediately hooked.

"This is GaLm," Tom said, gesturing to him. GaLm gave a small wave and sipped his water. Smarty grinned at him and GaLm couldn't take the full force of his adorableness without smiling back. Tom looked back and forth between the two and caught on right away, making up some excuse about having to go to the bathroom and slipping away.

"Hey," Smarty said, sitting down next to GaLm. "Come here often?" he joked.

GaLm rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. "No. I prefer staying at home and being antisocial rather than doing so in public."

Smarty laughed and leaned in a bit closer. GaLm's eyes were drawn to his neck. It looked rather kissable, to be honest. He shook himself out of those thoughts and forced himself to meet Smarty's shining eyes. They really were radiant, he thought. Gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled like-wait, what? Stop!

GaLm blinked a few times. "Uhhh," he said brilliantly. Smarty cocked his head to the side. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he asked sweetly, with that stupid adorable grin. GaLm shook his head, trying not to focus on Smarty's cute smile or eyes or neck or stupid hair or earrings or hands. He realized he was fidgeting and sat on his hands. Smarty chuckled at him.

"Hey, I hate this place. Wanna get out of here?" he asked, looking slightly nervous. GaLm's heart melted. "Sure," he nodded.

 

They went for a walk and ended up in the park. Smarty sat on a swing and leaned back, looking up at the stars. "Wow," he breathed, looking awestruck. "I forgot how pretty the stars were." GaLm stared at him, at the sky reflected in his eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed. Smarty glanced over at him and patted the swing next to him. "Betcha I can swing higher than you," he smirked.

"You're on," GaLm snorted, sitting and pushing off hard. They swung for a while, talking and laughing in the quiet night. GaLm eventually pulled out his phone to find 78 messages from his friends berating him for leaving them in the bar. He rolled his eyes. Like they noticed he was gone. How could they, with their tongues down each others throats? They stopped swinging and GaLm looked at Smarty, who was flushed with joy. GaLm shivered and rubbed his arms, the cold of the night finally catching up with him.

"Hey, my friends are mad that I ditched them," he said apologetically, gesturing towards the bar a block away. Smarty's face fell a bit.

"Oh, alright. Cool," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "Oh! Wait!" He began patting his pockets frantically, eventually producing a pen. GaLm laughed as Smarty's face furrowed up upon seeing that he had nothing to write on.

"Uh, can I write on your hand or something?" Smarty asked shyly. GaLm's heart leapt and he managed to get out a nod. Smarty stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, writing his phone number on it. GaLm felt the heat from his skin and the warmth of his breath on his hand and his heart beat faster. He was sure Smarty could feel it, but he just stepped away and grinned his stupid adorable grin at him. GaLm couldn't help but grin back.

 

Smarty walked back to the bar with him, and GaLm texted the number to make sure it was right. When they got back, Ze and Chilled grabbed onto him yet again, dragging him home in their drunken states. He glanced back once to see Smarty staring, who, upon seeing him looking back, grinned and waved. GaLm felt his heart skip a beat.

 

The next day, GaLm woke up and remembered Smarty immediately. He rolled over and sighed, remembering the last night and thinking about Smarty's stupid adorable smile. Grinning to himself, he got ready for the day, thinking about the phone number on his hand. He'd entered it into his phone last night but he liked the memory of Smarty's hand on his, so he hadn't washed it off. Cheesy, right?

After much debate with himself, GaLm decided to text Smarty. He sat down determinedly and ended up staring at his phone for a good twenty minutes, not knowing what to say. He finally settled on "Hey, it's GaLm. So I don't really know how this dating thing works, but would you like to go somewhere for lunch?"

He sent the text and settled into the couch, turning on the TV. He flipped channels for a while, thoughts racing through his mind of Smarty and how he might react. Did he read the signals wrong? What if he didn't even like him? GaLm started to get jittery and his knee bounced up and down at alarming speeds. When his phone buzzed, GaLm leapt for it (despite it being literally right next to him, drama queen).

"Yeah, I'd love to!! ^-^ I know this amazing diner that has the best grilled cheese sandwiches. Meet you there at 12??" GaLm grinned at the message. He hadn't known Smarty for very long, but it was filled with his personality. GaLm's phone buzzed again with the address of the diner and GaLm looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

GaLm passed the time by playing Halo, though he was pretty distracted, looking at the clock every five minutes. He decided to leave at 11:30 to give himself time to walk there. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he left and saw that he had a giant smile on his face, which he tried to wipe off to no avail.

The walk there was peaceful. GaLm practically skipped the whole way there, he was giddy with excitement. The day was lovely. Birds chirping, flowers blooming, bees buzzing, clear blue skies. GaLm took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

When he got to the diner, GaLm pushed open the door and looked around for Smarty, who he found grinning and waving at a booth in the back. He waved back and sat down.

"Hi," Smarty said a bit breathlessly.

"Hey," GaLm replied with the exact same tone. Oh, god, it was so much harder to talk to Smarty when his dumb cute face was right there.

"So," Smarty began, rubbing his hands together. "You've gotta get the grilled cheese."

"Yeah, alright," GaLm replied.

"Hmmm, what should I get? I really like the grilled cheese, but I like the other sandwiches as well..."

"I think you should get whatever the hell you want."

Smarty laughed. "Alright, grilled cheese it is then. Hello, Sharon."

The waitress smiled warmly at Smarty.

"Hello, Smarticus. And who is this? Got a hot date with this cutie?" She asked, giving GaLm a once over. His heart beat faster and he smiled at the woman.

"Hello, miss," he politely nodded. She laughed.

"Oh, good catch, Smarty. I like this one. First date?" Smarty nodded. "Good move bringing him to my diner then. I'll get ya'll some grilled cheese right out." She whirled away.

GaLm looked at Smarty and noticed he was blushing slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," he smiled. Smarty looked at him with those dancing, beautiful eyes and GaLm forgot what he was going to say.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back," Smarty said, sliding out of the booth. GaLm nodded.

With Smarty gone, GaLm had plenty of time to freak himself out. Was he coming on too strong? Not strong enough? What if he made Smarty not like him? Should he have said more to the waitress? Did he say too much? What if Smarty was sneaking out of the back right now? He put his head in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath. He lifted his head when he heard the waitress clear her throat next to him. He looked up to see her holding two plates. She raised an eyebrow at him and he moved his arms so she could set down the plates, smiling sheepishly. She set down the plates, each with fries and an enormous, mouth-watering grilled cheese sandwich. GaLm looked up at her in shock and awe. She laughed.

"Yeah, my food tends to impress people the first time they come here. Especially that." She leaned down a bit closer to GaLm. "And whatever you're worrying about, don't. If it has to do with Smarty, I've never seen him so into a person before in my life. And he's been bringing friends and family here for years. Only one other date though, and she didn't much care for the food. Shame." GaLm smiled, heart jackhammering at his chest again when he saw Smarty emerge from the bathroom. The waitress thumped GaLm's back.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Smarty sat down and looked between the food and GaLm for a bit with excitement. "Well," he started, gesturing at GaLm's plate. "Eat it! I wanna see your face when you take the first bite."

GaLm picked up the first sandwich half and eyed it a bit, trying to figure out where to bite first. The thing was oozing cheese, and Smarty finally pointed to one part. "Best to start there," he giggled. GaLm followed his advice and took a bite, the cheese stretching from the sandwich to his mouth deliciously. GaLm had to put the sandwich down and use both hands to break the strand of cheese so he could chew. And man, Smarty was right. Best grilled cheese ever. GaLm moaned a little bit through the food in his mouth and opened his eyes (which had been closed due to the heavenly, cheesy goodness) to see Smarty staring at him, his expression a little bit different. Actually, Smarty was staring at his mouth. Smarty's eyes flickered up to meet GaLm's and he smiled. GaLm swallowed and gave Smarty a thumbs up.

"It's really good," he said, taking another bite. Smarty's eyes lit up and he began eating his own sandwich. They made a bit of small talk during the meal, mostly about video games, and when they were almost done GaLm felt a bit sad that they would part soon.

"We should play games together sometime," Smarty said, popping his last fry into his mouth. GaLm nodded, then got an idea.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house right now? We could play Halo or something." he tentatively offered. Smarty's face fell.

"I can't, I have stuff to do at home today. But I could add you on Skype and we could play something later tonight," he shrugged hopefully. GaLm smiled.

"Alright, we can do that," he agreed. "This time, I'll write on your hand," he said, choosing to ignore the fact that there were napkins on the table next to them. He pulled out a pen and reached across the table, grasping Smarty's hand and writing his Skype name on it. He might have gone a bit slower than necessary so he could hold Smarty's hand a bit longer, but who was gonna know that?

When he finished, he sat back down and took a drink of water, out of the corner of his eye noticing Smarty staring at him a bit dreamily. He almost choked.

 

They left the diner together, and walked about a block before they had to part. They ended up standing on a street corner for a few minutes, talking idly and staring at each other. It was dumb, it was probably rushing it, and it was crazy, but GaLm really, really, really wanted to kiss Smarty. He kept glancing at Smarty's lips and he noticed Smarty doing the same, but neither of them made any moves. They'd been standing there for about ten minutes when Smarty got a text from somebody saying he needed to get back home. They stared at each other a bit longer, then GaLm took a step back.

"Bye, I guess."

"Yeah."

GaLm turned around and began walking, and he looked over his shoulder to see Smarty doing the same. Fuck, why hadn't he fucking manned up and just kissed him? GaLm shook his head to himself when he heard Smarty calling his name. He turned around to see Smarty jogging towards him. GaLm stopped walking and when Smarty caught up to him, he whispered, "Hi." Smarty gave a short laugh and stepped closer to GaLm, who closed the gap even more. He glanced at Smarty's lips and leaned in a small bit, tentatively. Smarty's hand found it's way to the back of GaLm's head and he leaned in, brushing their lips together slightly. GaLm smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Smarty's in a real kiss. It was a chaste kiss, and it didn't last too long, but there were sparks, and when they pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes, all GaLm wanted to do was kiss him again.

 

So he did.


End file.
